Nocturne Saga
by Endlesstrike
Summary: Hito-Shura, demon with unmatched power, Was thrown out of its universe after its last battle against Lucifer. Now floating in dimensional gap it would find its purpose once again. To Reject."Neither human, nor devil... all bends to my will!" Megami Tensei x High School DxD, maybe x-over later on. Hito-shura would probably not be paired. As for dxd cast it will be the same as canon.
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my first story. Sorry for any grammatical fault that you see on it. I promise I will get better over time. I don't know if anybody ever use this story concept, but suddenly my thought filled with all this idea and I began to write it down.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Megami Tensei and all of its character. Megami Tensei is the property of Atlus, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Barren land…as far as the eye can see. Devoid of any kind of life except its own legion. It's contemplating what start this entire quest for power, absolute power that can be used as a weapon against the Great Will. Maybe it's anger, to the higher being...for using its world as a playground for the _conception_. Maybe its naivety, too trusting and gullible in the face of danger…It took every chance to survive in the harsh reality in which its friend fighting each other for their own _reason_.

But alas, the world as its known is no more. All the multi-verse is conjoining in the face of _Kagutsuchi's fall_. And many "fake" worlds can be access through _Alaya Network_. It met an interesting fellow named Serph who thought it's a good idea standing against it. The sheer gall to face it.

Or the "Seal Boy" as it taken a liking to call him. It breaked the seal that trap the "Seal Boy" with other entity called _Nyx_ , then It start to decimate _Nyx_ just because. The look on the "Seal Boy" is totally worth the effort. Sadly the "Seal Boy" thought he didn't have any other purpose anymore and just kill himself off for whatever reason it couldn't comprehend.

'What a strange journey I had' It muse.

"Did you have a second thought, oh agent of mine?"

An amused voice register on its hearing betraying the condition of the owner of said voice.

"Lucifer" It said.

"You truly are a concept beyond imagination Hito-Shura" He chuckled

"The first time I saw you born to this universe, I already had know that you would become the spear to be thrust against the Great Will. Born in the universe which going to get doomed, tampered in the making of conception. One thing I can't comprehend about you, was why? Why tried to be your own master? What drive you to such length" Lucifer says in his last dying breath.

"I had _Reason_ now" Hito-Shura say without a hint of emotion in its voice.

"Indeed? And that is?" Lucifer sounding more and more intrigued.

"To _Reject_. To reject the reality in which my universe is doomed. To reject the other _Conception_ participant's _Reason_ all together. To reject all the higher being that thought we are a lamb waiting to get slaughtered. And to reject my fate, destiny and Master…Which is you" It said with a tone of finality.

"That probably were the longest sentence I've ever heard from you…Well said. Now do it" Lucifer says with a hint of contempt in his voice.

Hito-Shura didn't make any kind of gesture and only say some word in his mind.

 _'Freikugel'_

Huge output energy emanates from within it, and focused into a single spark of highly concentrated lightning of some such. Though _Freikugel_ far from lightning elemental. The spark hit Lucifer, piercing whatever sort of defense he had. His body evaporated in an instant.

Now it's master of its own fate and destiny. With that, it looks around the barren world that used to be filled with hope and freedom. 'Now though, I had lost all my purpose…and unfortunately I'm the only sentient being left in this universe'. After it killed Kagutsuchi and Great Will, its entire demon legion ceases their emotion for some strange reason. Maybe it had something to do with Kagutsuchi giving demon an outburst personality and the Great Will giving them just that, will. Without coexistent of each other, its demon legion emotion is cease to exist.

With that in mind it didn't register the strange things that happening in front of him. When a pebble hit its face, it feels a sense of touch coming from the pebble. It looked up and sees a vortex of some such in mid air. It narrowed its eyes and sees a crack forming. 'The distance is about 5 Kilometers' it thought. In a burst of speed it covers the whole 5 Kilometers in less than a second. When it saw the crack closer, it guess that battle after battle that it did in this universe began to put a stress in dimension, and as the universe safety measure began to rebuild it. But the process to build something is to have an empty space first. Going with that logic it knows that to start to rebuild the universe, the universe would begin the process by destroying the inhabited space first.

'Might as well speed up the process' it thought.

So it began clenching its fist and mutter in very low voice "Focus". And it punches the crack.

The result is immediate. Crack forming a spider web in the air and begin to escalate even further. In mere seconds it covers entire world and reaching the outer space. If not for its _Masakados_ magatama it would be panicking over such matters. But as it is, it only stood there calmly and waits for the chain reaction of rebuild take places. One big matter it doesn't know was universe act in a simple term. If universe cannot destroy the occupied space, in this case the place Hito-Shura stood, universe would simply reject the matters that make the occupied space…Well…Occupied. Indeed the irony is rich.

When universe reject Hito-Shura, it doesn't even see it coming. One moment it waits for the rebuild, the next moment it already flung into a gap in dimension. With straight face it says 'Ah, I miss the chance to see big bang'. Thus began the arduous journey of Hito-Shura.


	2. First Encounter - Infinite Dragon God

**Hello Endlesstrike here**

 **This is the second chapter of Nocturne Saga. Btw thanks for the review. I will answer it here :)**

 **xxOblivionxxx : nah...a slime really? anyway yes my intention for hitoshura are for him to be OP beyond reason. i will not downplay him and try to stay true to his character if you play with TDE in mind.**

 **Gabriel790 : Thanks man appriciate it ^_^**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Megami Tensei and all of its character. Megami Tensei is the property of Atlus, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

The first thought that crossed Hito-Shura mind when universe reject and thrown it to dimensional gap was 'This is not _Amala Network_ '. There are no intricate red seal on the wall nor there are nest like structure as far as the eyes can see. Only whiteness space that have a feeling of void to it.

'That means wherever I go now is beyond the edge of my old universe' it mused.

It thought that it had seen all the universe there is when _Conception_ mess with dimension and making its own universe interconnected with other "Fake" universe that quite similar to its own but had one glaring difference. Hito-Shura. There is only one Hito-Shura ever exists. The same could be said about Lucifer and many Higher Being in his "True" universe. Well, after visiting these entire "Fake" universes it knows what needed to be done.

It rejects. All of it.

'This is taking forever' it didn't sound amused anymore. After gathering its thought it decides that if this whiteness space didn't have an exit, It simply need to make one. Because the whiteness space is disorienting, It decide to use a spell that cover a massive area. With a thought it cast 'Megidolaon'. Suddenly the whiteness space cannot hold an immeasurable weight of an almighty spell cast by Hito-Shura and explode in multicolored intricacy.

Without object to grab and platform to stood, Hito-Shura just wait and resign its body to the force of explosion to bring it somewhere else.

 _Somewhere in Dimensional Gap_

In the vast space with a unique mix of iridescent colored sky. Great Red, also known as The Apocalypse Dragon or Dragon of Dragons spread his massive red wings and flying around while thinking about a new _"Cool Trick"_ as he fond to called it and try to ignore every attempt to drive him out from his, self titled " _Territory"_ , by that pathetic being called _Infinite Dragon God_. He snorts, with his massive horned snout, for that title.

' **Like that will ever happen'** he thought with disdain.

 **'The day I admit that pathetic creature as my god is the day I fly around while saying "** ** _Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan" '_** with that in mind, he continues his daily stroll around _Dimensional Gap_.

Meanwhile on a rocky platform under the iridescent colored sky, that somehow could sustained and defy the law of gravity, stood an unlikely figure that contrast the surrounding area. The figure looks as harmless as a kitten, betraying the fact that this figure was actually the being called _Infinite Dragon God_. The being takes an appearance of a young girl barely reaching her teen. With black abyss hair that flow to her hip and pointy ear that protrude from the side of her face, which lack any semblance of emotion. For unknown reason, her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion that didn't cover her chest area. Though what remaining of her chastity are covered by a black ban-aid that do little to imagination.

'Once again I could only contemplate my fate while watching the source of my misfortune fly around doing whatever pleases him. For now, I could only be patience and wait for my plan to bare fruit. When it reaches completion I can finally be complete and retain my absolute silence' thought the _Infinite Dragon God._

After all it was her home before that wretched _Apocalypse Dragon_ came and has the audacity to claim it as his "Territory". She who born from nothingness felt more at home in this vastness space of _Dimensional Gap_ more than any existence in universe. She didn't know from where _Apocalypse Dragon_ comes before he took residence in her home. She didn't care anyway. What she cares are the completion of her plan. With that in mind she walks away from the place she stood and in seconds disappears without a hint of her existence ever being there.

 _Back with Hito-Shura_

'Finally, I saw some different space from before' Hito-Shura thought when being flung from the force of its own spell.

'Hmm...This space has a unique mix of iridescent colored sky' it think.

'It seems like a residual miasma coming from the force of universe that compiled into one spot and merge into one massive extra dimension within it. But universe cannot move or exert force beyond its natural order, that means there is an extra force from within it clashing and making an anomaly' it conclude.

Finally it could see a rocky platform in a far distance, about five hundred thousand miles ahead, and it decide to get away from the force of Megidolaon spell trajectory by ricocheting to below. There are no things to repulse it though so, again, it need to be creative and make one. On the fly it makes a decision to summon one of its demon from the _Demon Compendium_.

'Who will fit to be used as my foothold' it muse.

Then it began to search from the _Demon Compendium_ under _Tyrant_ category.

"Summon, Mot" it said with barely audible voice.

Suddenly, the space beside it shift and a small light cube particle came out of nothing. It began with one, and then ten, hundred, thousand, million light cube particle that start arrange itself and shaping into a sarcophagus. Finally the sarcophagus is complete. The designs are particularly simple and the only unique things were the intricate symbol that carved on top of sarcophagus lid. This sarcophagus was a resting place of a demon called Mot. Mot is known as the Semitic god of death, who would continuously attempt to devour the god Baal every few years. This exchange continued for a time until Mot's own father threatened to overturn his throne if the conflict did not end. At the end of his life his existence are carved into the _Demon Compendium_.

Though Mot histories are impressive, and indeed he is a strong demon, Hito-Shura doesn't really care about it. At best he is a second tier demon if compared to other demon inside the _Demon Compendium_.

With that, Hito-Shura readied itself and calculate the required power to kick start the ricochet.

'Now' it thought.

Hito-Shura took a foot hold on the sarcophagus lid and spring his way to the surface of the platform below.

The power behind the kick were enough to leave Mot's sarcophagus crumble, and he start to shatter into millions of light particle then he goes back inside the _Demon Compendium_ , waiting the day for him to be called again.

With Hito-Shura kicking power, it would cover the entire five hundred thousand miles in less than 10 seconds. It didn't use all of its power though, as that would be counterproductive for its purpose. It didn't know how strong the platform could withstood it, but from its calculation, this much power would be enough.

 _In the distance around 100 miles from the rocky platform_

As the _Infinite Dragon God_ walking aimlessly, she felt some disturbance in the air coming from her back. Once she reared her head and narrow her eyes, she could make a comet like object speeding towards this platform with tremendous speed.

"This is _Dimensional Gap_ , not an outer space. There are no stars here, let alone comet" she said without an inch of emotion from her voice.

Finding it to be ridiculous, she decide to watch as the object crash land into the platform. The impact shook the platform greatly, but she knows it will hold. As dust forming from the impact start to cleared up she teleport herself from where she stood.

When the dust fully cleared up, she saw distorted air coming from the center of the crater. She start to focus her eyes to detect any kind of illusion that may distorting the air. She found none. Feeling agitated she start to use her spell to reveal whatever being in front of her. She raise her hand and aim a spell toward the unknown being. Ouroboros Dragon symbol start forming on her palm and an energy forming within her and shoot out towards the unknown being.

Once again nothing happened. The distorted air still distorted. And it frustrates her, a bit.

Reaching her patience, she decide to converse with the being. After all she is The Infinite Dragon God. The strongest being in existence.

'If you exclude The Apocalypse Dragon that is' she thought with irate.

"What are you?" she said.

 _"Ic i béo déofol-féond"_ the being said.

She tilted her head in confusion. The being makes some kind of sentence but she didn't understand any of its word.

 _'Death language? No, that's impossible. Even if it's a death language I should have know any kind of language ever created'_ she thought, while also being confused. As a matter of fact, she could be considered nearly as old as this universe. So, her confusion is justified.

'But it did give some semblance of response, so it must be understand what I said.' She conclude

She decides to ask the being again.

"I do not understand" she said.

The being made a humming sound as if understand her.

 _Hito-Shura POV_

"What are you?" the little girl said, without a hint of emotion.

"I am Hito-Shura" it declares.

She tilted her head, though it didn't understand the gesture because the face bereft of emotion.

"I do not understand" the little girl said.

'I see, it seems that I'm still using the Higher Being way of communication. I need to rectify this' it hummed understanding the cause.

"I am Hito-Shura. Do you understand now?" it declares again using a well known earth language which is English.

"Yes" she said while nodding to it.

It nod its head and said "You are a dragon"

"Yes I am the _Infinite Dragon God_ , Ophis" She told him.

"Ouroboros dragon?" she nod her head and it continue its word

"What is this place?" it ask her.

"This place is _Dimensional Gap_. The _Dimensional Gap_ is the gap that exists between the tree world that is Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld. People consider it a void world, but I called it home" she explains to it, with an infinitesimal hint of emotion coming from her.

'So this place were made out of void' it conclude with a nod.

"I cannot determine your appearance" she said with irk laced word.

Hito-Shura raise its eyebrow and start to discern the word Ophis said.

'It seems my power transcend the consciousness of other being in this universe. It is fortunate that I met a being that could withstand my presence here rather than human. With my current standing power, any other being weaker than her would perish. Does 50% of my power enough?' it decides while lowering its power.

 ** _Dunn_**

Humming sound could be heard coming from Hito-Shura.

The reaction is immediate.

The _Infinite Dragon God_ _or_ Ophis, as she called herself, _start_ to hyperventilate and kneel from the pressures that suddenly blare on her person. She coughs, tried to look up and began to see a humanoid figure with a green line that she still couldn't discern. Now though, she could feel the being disturbing presence. 'Although I still couldn't fathom this being power' she thought while try to get her bearing.

Finally after some consideration she decides to swallow her pride and ask the being to lower its power.

"I…I couldn't be-bear it, you-you ne-need to…to lower your…your power" she said with a desperate voice.

"Very well" it said with understanding.

'5% then' it thought

 ** _Dunnn_**

Again humming sound emanate from Hito-Shura.

"Does my appearance could be seen now?" it ask her.

When Ophis finish blinking her eyes, she could make an appearance of a teen. Said teen have a hair as black as hers, red eyes that shine eerily, green and black colored tribal tattoo forming from his head, encompassed his shoulder, arm, body, and leg and somehow a horn that protrude from the back of his neck. Barefooted, the only thing that the teen wear is a black short pant.

"Yes" she finally said.

"What is your purpose here Hito-Shura? Did you also come here to take my sanctuary?" she said with resigned tone.

'Even before I finish my plan to drive off Great Red, the next hurdle comes in the form of this being' she thought dejected.

"This place is bleak. It disinterests me" it declares with the tone of finality.

After all, who would like to take such place as a resident and consider it home? It didn't bothered by a harsh atmosphere of this place, such thing is not even considered by it. Even the iridescent colored sky which looked like a kaleidoscope, that would surely make people nausea if they look long enough, is only mildly irritating. What it really hates were the feeling of void that could be felt around this place. It could just destroy this place, but such thing only makes it a hypocrite. After all the Higher Being in its old universe were doing just that to its home world.

'Before I takes the matter upon my own hand and _Reject_ them' it muse.

The _Infinite Dragon God_ really live up to her title, as her face get brighter infinitesimally, while also infinitely devoid from any concept of emotion.

"What interest me however" Hito-Shura continued his speech "Were the concept you speak of. About the three world, that is Earth, Heaven and Hell"

"It's Underworld, not Hell" she decide to correct him.

"Yes, Underworld" it nodded.

"Before I explain, does the concept mythological gods, heroes of the old, biblical god,fallen angel and devil are known to you? For example Odin, king of Asgard from the Norse mythology" she said.

He nod his head to her explanation.

"Then in a simple term, the age of gods were not ended in this universe"

"All of this mythological gods exist simultaneously?" he cut.

She nodded her heads and continue her explanation.

"Yes. And not only the Norse gods. Egyptian, Greek, Japanese and all other mythology are exists. Then come the tree faction which consist of Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil".

"Fallen angel and devil were two separate races? Wasn't the first of the fallen is the devil?"

"The ancestor of devil race were indeed Lucifer. But the fallen angel I spoke of were the one falling from their grace when the _Great War_ erupts. Before the _Great War,_ their number are small, but as the _Great War_ that consist of two way battle prolong, these small number of fallen angel began to incite their siblings with sweet words and empty promise. Thus their number began to grow and they start to join the _Great War,_ making it three way battle and prolong it even further" she explain in soft voice which lack emotion in it.

"Following the deaths of _Biblical God_ and the _Four Great Satans_ , which consist of Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Lucifer, as well as massive lost in their main force, the _Great War_ finally ended, but it left the _Three Factions_ in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the _Great War_ and with all three factions losing their main force, none of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either".

"The Factions continue in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia" thus she finishes her tale.

'This universe sure is young if her tale were true' Hito-Shura conclude withing its mind.

"Did you born long before these conflicts happen, _Ouroboros Dragon_ Ophis?" it ask her.

"I was born long before the space and galaxy formed, long before the explosion that spark the creation of matters comes" she explains.

"I see" it said.

"Does _Dimensional Gap_ could take me to these worlds?" it continue its question.

Her only answer is a nod.

"Very well, I will go now-" but as those words leave its lips, it detect disturbance in the flow of dimension. As it put higher priority to said disturbance in distance, it could sense that this disturbance is flying in the distance not far from the place it stood.

Ophis, also feeling the disturbance, already know what's coming.

' _Great Red'_ she thought with disdain.

"Before you explain, you asked me do I also want to take your sanctuary, which is _Dimensional Gap_ " Hito-Shura said, then it continue

"Are this being still within _Dimensional Gap_?" it finish its question.

"The being you refer is called _Great Red_ the _Apocalypse Dragon._ He is the bane of my existence. He came out of nowhere, took residence in _Dimensional Gap_ , in motion also stealing my absolute silence" she explains to it.

"Is that so?" it said without care in its voice.

"Then, you also suffer the same fate that I used to had Ophis the _Infinite Dragon God_ " it said cryptically.

She gaze at Hito-Shura face, meanwhile Hito-Shura doing the same thing. Two emotionless eye staring at each other, silence reining them. Then Hito-Shura broke the silence by stating a cold word.

"Alas, I don't care about it" he said, without the means to sound cold but the tone came out freezing.

Ophis could only nod to those words as what he said was true. He was a stranger and her dire situation is none of his business. It's already a good thing Hito-Shura didn't destroy her. Hoping he would deal with her situation is impossible.

"Then I will go my own way _Infinite Dragon God_ Ophis, until we meet again" it said, then it turn and walk away to find a path that will lead it to the three world.

Just like that Ophis also turn her way toward different place, then opening a portal toward earth. The location of _Khaos Brigade_. She need to rethinks her plan as there is a being that coming to this universe by unknown means which, by himself, could flip the entire balance system in this universe.

While Ophis were getting back to her plans, Hito-Shura meanwhile took a leisure walk towards a place that would manage to get it to the one of three worlds. When thinking this, it thought that the encounter with Ophis are quite useful for it.

'The age of gods are not ended. But somehow all the mythological beings are existing simultaneously. It's so illogical I couldn't make head or tails about it' he thought irritated.

'Though now I have all the time in the world, or for my case, the multi-verse. And I already _Reject_ my fate and destiny. That Means I could unravel this mystery in time using whatever means that serves my end' he muse.

Although, it looks like fate still didn't give up fighting against it. As it felt the disturbance coming from the _Apocalypse Dragon_ , it stops its walk and waits for the inevitable.

'Come then _Great Red_ the _Apocalypse Dragon_ ' it thought calmly.

'If you want to forfeit your existence here, I will gladly take it from you' he said with a hint of anticipation.

Then Hito-Shura crouch its leg and propel its way towards _Great Red_ the _Apocalypse Dragon._


	3. Second Encounter - The Apocalypse Dragon

**Hey all, this is Endlesstrike. Sorry for the late update, had a little trouble with my laptop being repaired without me knowing beforehand. And the sudden lack of internet drive me mad seriously. Anyway this chapter is fully represent the battle between Hito-Shura and Great Red, I tried my best but I still felt the story is so so and kinda rushed. please give me more of your review thanks**

 **trentmillenium619: thanks man appriciate it**

 **Gabriel790: really? i still found my story lack a good pace, and i still need someone to beta these. to those who read thisssss hear my pleaaaa**

 **xxxOblivionxxx: thank you very much . Oh by the way i foreshadow some big twist in this chapter. try to spot it ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Megami Tensei and Highschool Dxd are not my own . From then till morrow end. sadly**

* * *

 _Flashback before the Fated Encounter_

 ** _BOOM_**

 _An ear shattering boom could be heard coming from the wide space of Dimensional Gap. The origin of said boom is non-other than Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon flying at high speed to complete a task of great importance._

 ** _'_** ** _This speed is enough'_** _Great Red thought while narrowing his eye._

 ** _'_** ** _Now I need to maintain the speed while rotating at both my longitude and lateral axes'_** _he thought, increasing his focus and balance._

 _Then the Apocalypse Dragon readied himself and rotate his body while also circling his straight path, all obstacle were crushed by his strong and massive body, nothing could withstand him to complete his righteous task._

 _Doing "Cool Trick" that is._

 ** _'_** ** _Thus I named that move, "The Dagon Roll" '_** _toothy grin reach his face when he look back at the catastrophe of his own doing._

 _The grin vanish from his face, replaced bya deep frown._

 ** _"_** ** _Another boring day, as always"_** _he sigh while keeping his frown._

 _Once upon a time, Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon thought that he, not only born as the strongest existence but also representing dream and illusion, had a great purpose as the guardian that maintaining the balance of universe and kept any outsider infiltrating this universe. He only met 4 or 5 invader so far, and no one could be considered a threat to him. They all are weak being that already use up all of their luck just to find this universe._

 _Although, there are limitation on how he could fend off the invader. Such as, if the invader manage to hide in one of the three worlds. Hecannot risk his attack damaging the worlds, those worlds already damaged as it is._

 ** _'_** ** _And that pathetic Biblical God thought it was a good idea to seal that invader'_** _he snort._

 _Trihexa was one of the invader that come into contact with the Great Red, it didn't end well for Trihexa. The so called Apocalyptic Beast run with his seven tails between its legs to one of the three worlds when faced with the unstoppable force of Great Red. After all, He could make a nation turn upside down from a single dragon breath. He could make a dream and illusion turn into reality, further boosting his arsenal of power. Compared to him, Trihexa was just a brute that couldn't settle down. People from the three worlds were just too weak when faced against it._

 ** _*Inhale*_**

 ** _*Exhale*_**

 _Great Red sighing, thinking about his boring fate as the universe lone guardian._

 ** _'_** ** _Well, those who stand at the top tend to get lonely after a couple of million years after all'_** _again he contemplating his existence._

 _When he thought about it, that pathetic excuse for dragon, Ophis, was actually made his life mildly entertained, with all her futile attempt to drive him off._

 ** _'_** ** _Thinking back, the only purpose I decided to stay at Dimensional Gap was because it's the closest point that can be breached by any invader. If I stay here I could be alerted faster'_** _thought Great Red._

 ** _'_** ** _Meh, who cares about it'_** _he did a mental shrug._

 _Great Red was silent for a while, when suddenly his mind thought with a jolt._

 ** _'_** ** _Oh! Maybe I could check on my project on Earth world. I wonder what kind of life "13551" lead-'_**

 ** _DUUN_**

 _It could be said that there are close to nothing that can surprise Great Red in this universe. After all, as the strongest existence in this universe, he tend to see everything in non-caring and deem everything else as unimportant besides the safety of universe. So, imagine his surprise when he felt an unrestrained, unimaginable power that felt like torrent of vortex trying to shred him to pieces from far distance._

 ** _"_** ** _AN INVADER! HOW CAN I MISS IT!"_** _he roar in the way he felt the power build up._

 ** _DUUN_**

 _Now he felt the power lowered in fast rate._

 ** _'_** ** _You will not escape me Invader!'_**

 _His mind reeling. Sense of anticipation build up from the unknown power that he know coming from the invader. His eye sharp, his body stiffen. He readied himself and fly toward the direction of said power with hypersonic speed._

 ** _BOOM_**

 _He didn't think about the unknown power that felt like a torrent of vortex, gnawing on his scale. He didn't think about how the unknown invader manage to breach the edge of universe without him knowing, after all with those much power even a hatchling would felt it. He didn't think for what purpose the unknown invader's powered up and alert him only for said power to suddenly drop in an incredibly fast rate._

 ** _'_** ** _AFTER COUNTLESS MILLENNIA OF BORDOME I COULD FINALLY CUT LOOSE'_** _was the train of thought of Apocalypse Dragon._

 _He too, were born as a Dragon after all. And as a Dragon, their blood could only boil in the face of magnificent battle._

 _Flash Back End_

Hito-Shura was flying towards Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon with speed so great, air conforming around its body and shaping into a dome. It pulled its hand backward, muscle contracting, then he proceed to punch Great Red in the face.

 ** _BAMMMMMM_**

The result are spectacular. With the speed of both Hito-Shura and Great Red coupled with his body size, the momentum are so enormous. Great Red were launched a couple hundred meter from the clash until he stop the force that hurl him with his two massive red wing.

 ** _'_** ** _Heh, I thought I lose my head there'_** he grin madly.

 ** _'_** ** _This insolent invader didn't even say a word and punch me in the face like it's a common way to greet each other'_** Great Red thought while opening his massive jaw to prepare his breath.

 ** _BZZZzZzzZttt_**

 ** _'_** ** _Then it's only polite if I return the greeting, right?'_** Great Red thought in glee.

Massive energy are being concentrated on Great Red jaw and making a sound of electricity as it condense into high pressurize particle that can disintegrate anything on its path. In the front of his jaw, an intricate diagram suddenly appear out of thin air. Then he shot his dragon breath toward the symbol.

 ** _BWOSHHHHHHHSSSTtttt…_**

 _'_ _That high concentrated particle energy suddenly disappeared into those diagram'_ Hito-Shura thought, narrowing its gaze while it free falling from the sky after it punched Great Red.

 ** _CRACK_**

Its body landed on the platform and leaving a spider web mark below it.

Suddenly a massive diagram are drawn out of thin air above it, covering about 100 meters around where it stood. A sound of electricity cackle and it look up.

 ** _ttTTTTBWOOHSHHHHHHZZZZZ_**

The platform where Hito-Shura stood were bombarded by high concentrated particle energy shot by Great Red.

 ** _BOOOOOOOMBZZTTT_**

The explosion are whirling. Dust were high and shaping a mushroom cloud that look similar to humans weapon of mass destruction, only several thousand times more bigger than said weapon.

 ** _'_** ** _Heh, if I would rate it, it's 10 out of 10'_** Great Red grinning maniacally while also flying closer towards his art.

Suddenly a low murmur that could only be heard thanks to Great Red incredible sense of hearing come from the ground zero.

"Javelin Rain"

A beam of light shot out towards Great Red the size of his finger nail. He didn't think about it and proceed to swat it like a fly.

Only to get his hand blown away in the process.

Great Red's eye widen upon seeing it but his concentration were drawn upon another beam that shot out with high speed from the mushroom cloud he made.

Millions upon millions beam of light are shot toward him, threaten to change his body into pincushion. His battle instinct were reacting before his brain giving confirmation to move and already, he tried to maneuvering around those beam of destruction.

 ** _'_** ** _These goddamn beam of light were a pain in the ass alright'_** he thought.

He tried to move away from the collision course of Javelin Rain but the beam are following him wherever he fly to.

 ** _'_** ** _Wonderful, not only these beam of destruction somehow could blow away my hand, disregarding the fact that dragon generally have an innate defense on the surface of our scale against all sort of damage baring dragon slayer item, it could also homing the target without said beam losing any of its power the further they are from the caster'_** thought Great Red sarcastically.

Finally, after pointless chasing game of cat and mouse with the beam, Great Red getting sick of running away and just be done with it.

 ** _'_** ** _It's a pain but my choice are limited'_** he thought with ire.

Great Red stood his ground, grit his teeth and proceed to taking all the beam that raining upon him.

 ** _BBZZZZT BZZZZZT BBZZZZT BZZZZZT BBZZZZT BZZZZZT_**

When the mushroom cloud were cleared, Hito-Shura could be seen standing upon it's summon. The one it summon now is a demon from category _Wilder_ named Hraesvelgr, which means _Corpse Swallower_ in Norse. Hraesvelgr is a giant who takes the form of a great white eagle. According to the poem _Vafþrúðnismál_ the wind is a product of Hraesvelgr sitting at the end of the skies and beating his powerful wings when he takes flight. Some speculate that it is the eagle, Vidofnir that sits atop the tree Yggdrasil, who is in constant conflict with the dragon Nidhoggr who resides at the base of the tree, as the two greatly envy each other. They exchange insults through the squirrel Ratatosk, who runs up and down the tree. Alas history are history, and now Hraesvelgr is nothing but a mounts for Hito-Shura to stand for.

 _'_ _The Apocalypse Dragon made a right decision to stop running away. Javelin Rain would stop at nothing to complete it task'_ praise Hito-Shura for Great Red's foolhardy plan.

After the final barrage of Javelin Rain finish made an impact toward Great Red, the sight of his body are horrendous. The left part of his face were blown away, his right wing were torn, what remain from both of his legs were bit and pieces floating near him, body covered with so many hole. All the wounds on his body didn't leave a single blood because the beam that pierce his scale cauterize the flesh upon impact.

"You are weak Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon" state Hito-Shura without arrogance or sneer.

 **"** **You have me at disadvantage here abomination"** said Great Red while grinning with what's left on his face.

"Abomination?" questioned Hito-Shura.

 **"** **Somehow you smelt like human, but it's so chaotic that I couldn't discern what exactly you are supposed to be"** deduce Great Red.

"I am Hito-Shura" it deadpan.

 **"** **Not much of a talker eh? Though I'm wounded, no pun intended!"** Great Red nodding on the left direction of Hito-Shura.

When Hito-Shura glance to its left, it saw a fist coming in ultra-high speed toward it. Hito-Shura didn't even make an attempt to defend itself and let the fist get through it. The unknown assailer muscle are stiffen, threatening to burst the vein of his muscle. Then the fist closing Hito-Shura's face.

Only for said fist to be stopped by a ripple of air that appear out of nowhere, 20 centimeters in front of Hito-Shura's face.

The flabbergasted reaction of the unknown assailant is abruptly ended, for suddenly a force that felt like a punch hitting him right on his left cheek. The unknown assailant were spinning and thrown 20 meters from where he use to stood.

"Who?" question Hito-Shura towards its unknown assailant.

Who now getting up after thrown by his own punch, courtesy of its Repel Physical.

 **"** **Ptui"** the unknown assailant spitting some blood from his mouth.

 **"** **Heh, it's been a long time since I take on this appearance"** the unknown assailant said while smirking and baring his toothy grin.

The unknown assailant have an appearance of human. He stand with the height of 7'2, messy red spiky hair, and sharp eye with reptilian pupils. His attire consist of those human Biker Gang leather jacket that expose the middle part of his torso, with a matching leather pants. Both were colored maroon. Upon closer inspection, there are written word on the back of his jacket which said _Ryū no Michi_ or _Way of the Dragon_ on top of dragon picture.

Hito-Shura glancing back to the Apocalypse Dragon remain, only for it to see the remains start to whizz and sizzled into nothing. It turn back its glance toward the unknown assailant who still smirking like a maniac.

' _This man is Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon, so…those remains are illusion? No…That was too elaborate for an illusion'_ ponder Hito-Shura while narrowing its blood red eyes toward the new form of Great Red.

 ** _'_** ** _Heh, I should have known using a body as large as that would only made me an easy target for him. Anyway, if I my calculation is right the moment my fist made an impact on those barrier, my face was somehow got pounded by the same force I exert. So those barrier not only protect its victim from a force, it also directing said force toward the attacker. What a troublesome situation I got myself into'_** his mind reeling in a speed that would make an advance super-computer jealous.

 ** _QUACK_**

The silence are broke by the suddenness of Hito-Shura leaping thru the air from Hraesvelgr to send a descending attack toward Great Red in high speed. Great Red sway his head backward which make Hito-Shura missing a couple of inch from intended target.

 ** _CRACKABOOM_**

Hito-Shuras punch shook the area and crushing the platform where both stood a couple of second ago, before Great Red back flipping in fast motion want to put a distance from his adversary.

Want to are the keyword, as Great Red is suddenly forced to dodge a barrage of fist that try to decimate him upon contact. He manage to dodge a couple hundred of punch before Hito-Shura, somehow, could adapt to Great Red dodge pattern in under 3 seconds. Two, three hit making its way toward Great Red and force him two block it.

 ** _CRACK CRACK_**

Both hand he use to block the punch are broken. Sadly, in heat of battle he forgot that his last fate upon blocking the assault from Hito-Shura were ended horribly on his side.

When he tried to swat the beam, even though each was only has the size of his nail, could still turning his hand into charred pieces.

 ** _'_** ** _So it's not only his magic, even his physical assault could bypass my defense. Coupled with that barrier which could repel physical attack. Taking that into consideration, I need to level the playing field by hurling him with my spell from a distance'_** he aptly make plan.

Letting the force of Hito-Shura's punch carrying him, he spread his dragon wing and took a flight, in correlation distancing himself from Hito-Shura.

Hito-Shura look at Great Red direction from where it stood and make an assumption that Great Red already know about his power to bypass any defense no matter what, that's the only reason he took flight. Dragon are prideful race after all, they would only use spell to battle against their enemy if close combat were deemed an impossible course of action.

 _'_ _Spell battle it is'_ readied Hito-Shura.

Hito-Shura keep both of its hand down on each side while also opening them. It let its energy course through its hand, then it conjure said energy into fire type. Suddenly, its hands ignited and both its hand could be seen as thought as holding a ball size fire. The fire temperature keep increasing as it feeding the fire with energy. As it deemed the energy is enough, it rise both of its hand closing up both fire thus combining them. Then it chant the name of the spell.

"Magma Axis"

 ** _CRACKLE_**

The fire shoot on a straight path towards the flying human-figure of Great Red who notices the suddenness of increase in temperature around his assailant, and now it's coming towards him with great speed.

 ** _'_** ** _Let's try some Water and ice'_** thought Great Red, while motioning his hand in circle.

Out of thin air, a humongous ice mountain is conjured to block a spell that threaten to incinerate him upon contact. But Great Red didn't stop his conjuration, he start to motion his hand in circle again. Torrent of water erupts, he shape it into a spear and thrust it towards the ice mountain.

 _'_ _I overestimate you Great Red, you should have known that it's not about which element lose to which element when the one who cast it are people at my level,it's about how much power you have and how much you are willing to annihilate your enemy'_ Hito-Shura shook his head.

Hito-Shura increase his energy output and the ice mountain were vaporized in an instant creating a mist from it. The mist thickness are increased when water also hitting Magma Axis pathway creating a huge smoke screen.

 _'_ _This farce end now'_ Hito-Shura decide on his mind and increasing the energy output even further.

 ** _FOOOOMMMMM_**

Thus Hito-Shura ending the life of Great Red.

Or so it thought, because suddenly its sense kicked in and he rear his head.

To see Great Red carrying a huge spear shaped steel on his shoulder with length no less than 65 feet and 16 foot in wide, then Great Red hurled it toward Hito-Shura.

 ** _'_** ** _Now to give it some thrusting power. Fire, ooh me like, wind and a bit of creativity'_** Great Red manifesting a huge grin that could threaten to split his face.

Fire and wind arerevolvingaround the hurled spear, which in motion made the spear to also rotate and giving it more penetrating power.

But, Great Red's scheme didn't end with that. He put his thumb and middle finger together then flick it.

From the spear butt end, fire combust and turn into a make shift propeller. The action further boost the speed and power of said spear.

 ** _'_** ** _Now the illusion are real, the dream of hurled spear with the power of fire and wind boosted further by a fire combustion are turned into reality'_** thought Great Red, while he make a hugging motion.

From the back of Great Red's body, a distorted space could be seen that looks like a motion of something coming out from water. From the distorted space, what looks like a sharp objects coming out. Then, those sharp objects, all look exactly the same as the first spear shaped steel that somehow already conjured complete with fire, wind and propeller on its butt end, shoot out from the distorted space toward Hito-Shura's place, lagging behind the first spear a couple meters away.

'Somehow, Great Red's first spear were not conjured as complex as the latter' thought Hito-Shura while he flick his hand to swat the spear.

'These endless barrage of spear are annoying. It couldn't even inflicting a single iota of damage upon me, let alone kill me' he thought annoyed.

Hito-Shura's eye shone brighter. He pulled up his hands and cross it, making an X-shaped form. Heat is build up from both of his hand.

"HEAT WAVE!" yell Hito-Shura.

Suddenly, a wave of high temperature air made its way toward Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon, disintegrating all the spear upon contact. Heat Wave's motion is not stopped and its course are still true.

 ** _'_** ** _Che, if I was a foolish dragon I would scoff at the idea that heat could ever be the source of doom for my kind. But, I know that these hot air were imbued with those piercing aspect of that abomination'_** deduce Great Red.

 ** _'_** ** _And now it's confirmed that physical attack could be repelled by him because of that annoying barrier and he would just shrug off everything else. Even though each of those spears could potentially harm a Super Devil such as that fake Lucifer and killed any ultimate class devil upon contact, baring the one who wield unique Sacred Gear as their power were tend to be faulty and unpredictable, that abomination was swatting them like it's the easiest course of action'_** further deduce Great Red.

Thus Great Red proceed to move away from Heat Wave path via teleporting by opening a miniscule wormhole on space.

 ** _FWOSHHHH_**

Sound of Heat Wave spell disintegrating every object on its course, Great Red couldn't be seen.

 _'_ _Teleport, element conjuration, elaborate Illusion, dimension bending, creating limited object out of thin air'_ Hito-Shura make a mental list of Great Red known powers.

 ** _!_**

A revelation suddenly surge on its mind.

 _'_ _I see. Element conjuration, elaborate illusion, creating limited object out of thin air, were only an aspect of his true powers. His true powers lies in making an illusion into reality. Some sort of limited reality warping that could only be done after a set of requirement are met. He tried to false track me by using an intricate symbol when he tried to teleport his breath and made me think that it's a spell of some sort. Then he proceed to engage me in close quarter combat, only for him to realize it was futile. In reality, it was all a farce to hide his limitation'_ Hito-Shura made its final deduction.

 ** _Shizzle_**

A whizzing sound could be heard, and out of thin air Great Red's figure come forth.

 **"** **Heh heh heh"** sound of deep beastlike chuckle could be heard.

 **"** **HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA"** a chuckle turn into full blown laughter.

 **"** **You're quite a monster aren't you, abomination? It could be said that, since I came into being, never before there are someone who could push me this far. Alas, I don't want to trigger a death flag even further, and it feels like I was some sort of villain who monologue himself before their last breath anyway"** Great Red's short elaborate.

 **"** **So, shall we?"** said Great Red showing courtesy, though his word betrayed by his face who sporting a maniacal grin.

Great Red's only got an emotionless stare from his adversary.

Finally the silence are broken by Hito-Shura who murmured something.

"Tarukaja, Rakukaja, Sukukaja" chant Hito-Shura who felt a surge of energy course through it, a blue, red and green aura surround Hito-Shura.

Great Red only raise his left eyebrow when he heard the unknown spell craft. Then Hito-Shura point his index finger and chant his spell in a clear voice.

"Debilitate"

Three ball of magnetic energy, connected by lightning current, shot out from Hito-Shura's index finger into Great Red. Now Great Red's eye were widen as he felt his power reduced in half.

 ** _'_** ** _Divine Divider? No. If it's draconian origin, I could shrug off the ability. His spell somehow turn my reduced state into my original state, though if I would guess it got time limit'_** Great Red thought of his dire situation.

His thought were abruptly end, when suddenly a body blow made contact with his abdomen.

 ** _"_** ** _GACK"_** Great Red vomit some blood.

The force are so overwhelming, Great Red's body is propelled upward. It didn't ended there as Hito-Shura looked up and spring himself pass Great Red's body. Hito-Shura cups its hands together and reel back making a double axe handle posture, then he proceed to slams its fists on Great Red's back.

 ** _BOOM_**

Come the sound of Great Red's body made an impact with the platform. With all of Great Red's power halved, coupled with Hito-Shura's ability to bypass any defense or pain tolerance, add to that his build up momentum courtesy of Hito-Shura's body blow, the double axe handle felt so excruciating he felt like his back were torn apart in four direction.

 ** _'_** ** _Shit, that blow hurt like absolute hell. I need to teleport to undo the damage on my body'_** he thought in pain.

Great Red move his body from the crater and conjure a platform for him to stand. He then look the falling figure of Hito-Shura and fly towards him in tremendous speed. His hand on his side, he conjure an air that he proceed to compressed forming a rotating sphere. He hold the sphere on his right hand and put his left hand index finger inside the sphere. From his index finger surge a lightning that cackling madly. The sphere now look like some sort of miniature sized maelstrom that he hold in his right hand.

 ** _'_** ** _Now the illusion were real, the dream of compressed air sphere filled with lightning current are turned into reality'_** recite Great Red in his mind.

Then, Great Red produced another copy of maelstrom sphere in his left hand. He proceed to throw the sphere in his left hand toward Hito-Shura, then his right sphere. He conjured another copy in his both hand and repeat the same motion.

Not a single twitch could be seen from Hito-Shura's face when a sphere of destruction were hurled toward him.

 ** _BOOOM BOOOMBOOOM_**

When the sphere hit Hito-Shura's falling figure, the explosion made a lightning vortex around it.

Great Red grinning when he see his work. He turn his body and tried to make a distance.

 ** _'_** ** _That should buy me some time'_** Great Red thinking while he speed up.

Hito-Shura, didn't want to let Great Red vanishing all the inflicted damage upon him by bending the reality, it proceed to cast a spell in a roar.

"GUARDIAN'S EYE!"

As soon as those spell roared, a wave of energy emanates within Hito-Shura and expanding outside forming a circle dome with Hito-Shura as the core. The energy engulf _Dimensional Gap_ with a high speed and invert the surrounding color. Then as fast as the energy expand, it contract with the same speed toward Hito-Shura.

 ** _ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK(AN: Imagine Dio Brando using Za Warudo)_**

The invert color in _Dimensional Gap_ persist. Though somehow, the lightning vortex explosion halt it's expand. Platform which float aimlessly stop its movement. Hraesvelgr wing is stopped in mid flap motion. Every action and reaction are frozen.

 ** _'_** ** _This is?! Forbidden Balor View?! No, he didn't stop time. If he used Forbidden Balor View and stop the flow of time I couldn't possibly thinking right now. Somehow I could still think but everything else seems to stop functioning'_** Great Red confused while looking at the source of his dilemma.

Meanwhile Hito-Shura floatingtoward Great Red.

"All action and reaction in this universe are stopped, until I did five action in a row. I said action, though the one that register it would be my own mind, and this explanation fall under such action" explain Hito-Shura.

Great Red's face didn't change as his ability to make a contour were robbed by Hito-Shura, but his mind was reeling and tried to make best course of action to turn the table.

 ** _'_** ** _If he told me the truth then now his action are limited to four. But the perquisite are so complex it can range from breathing to killing me for his mind to count it as action'_** Great Red mind reeling tremendously fast.

"Xeros Beat"

Yellow beam shot out from Hito-Shura's body towards the stilled body of Great Red. Hito-Shura use its second action.

"You are stunned, thus eliminating your chance to escape me if my last spell didn't obliterate you. Though I highly doubt you could survive" Hito-Shura said, giving Great Red his last verdict.

 ** _'_** ** _Heh, I couldn't do anything in this state'_** thought Great Red resigned ** _._**

 ** _'_** ** _Ahhhhh, it's such a shame that I would die here. Though I would reform later on, but this abomination didn't need to know that'_** he did an equivalent of grin on his mind.

 ** _'_** ** _After all, as a conceptual being given form, death and life had very little meaning to me. As long as any sentient being still dreaming, my existence would not ceased to exist. Though I still prefer not dying, as it would even more boring to wait for my reform'_** he thought, readied himself as Hito-Shura walk in sedated pace towards him.

 ** _'_** ** _Ah yes, before my fight with this abomination, I was thinking about my pet project on earth…I wonder what would my aspect do, given free will without any memory to lead his life as he please…'_** Great Red thinking in fondness.

 ** _'_** ** _Hu mu'_** he did a nod in his mind.

 ** _'_** ** _I'm going to visit "13551" and reside in his dream until I reform'_** he made a decision.

 ** _FWOOSH_**

Hito-Shura is now standing 2 meters in front of Great Red's human appearance and look upon said person's eye.

"Your effort is praiseworthy Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon, you even push me to extort 10% of my power, just to annihilate you" praise Hito-Shura with a nod and use its third action.

Hearing that, Great Red could only fuming inside his mind.

 ** _'_** ** _Thank you for your praise oh great and wise abomination'_** he thought sarcastically.

"Focus" said Hito-Shura, using his fourth action.

 ** _'_** ** _Here it comes. Heh 10% of power huh? What a monstrous creation you are Hito-Shura'_** said Great Red, finally using his adversary name as a reminder of his failure.

Hito-Shura bring up its hand, palm closed. Hito-Shura's arm forming an X pattern in front of its face. Energy surge and lighting up all of its black and green line across its body. While opening the X pattern and putting down its hand down to its hip, palm still closed.

"GAEA RAGE" Hito-Shura roared towards Great Red and using its fifth and last action.

 ** _SHIZZLE_**

Halted action continue its course. The explosion from maelstrom sphere roared in the back of Hito-Shura. Though, the sound of explosion are dwarfed by the howl of Great Red.

 ** _"_** ** _AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_** Great Red giving an ear shattering roar.

Pain, absolute unimaginable pain erupts from within Great Red's body, as Great Red entire being were hit with the force of exploding world, compressed into his current size.

 ** _'_** ** _GOD DAMN IT!'_**

Great Red's body isthrashing around. Suddenly, his body began to crack, starting from his abdomen, reaching the left side of his face then goes to his leg with slow pace. Then from the cracked bright light shone upon _Dimensional Gap_.

 ** _'_** ** _Heh, I always want to say this but never had a chance to'_** he thought in pain.

Then as the last cracked form on his body, all the light shone even brighter than before.

 ** _"_** **I'LL...BE…BACK!"** Great Red manage tobit back a sentence on his last dying moment.

The light brightness reach its magnitude. Great Red's body explode and _Dimensional Gap_ space are engulf with its brightness. Hito-Shura stood from where it unleash Gaea Rage upon Great Rage point blank. Its mind is occupied by the last word of Apocalypse Dragon.

 _'_ _Does a dragon day dream?'_ Hito-Shura muse in its mind.

While Hito-Shura is pondering Great Red's last word, its concentration suddenly drawn when it heard a rumble. It then saw a dragon apparition flying upwards with a fast speed distancing it and said apparition.

Hito-Shura clench its fist and narrow its gaze to where the dragon apparition fled.

 _'_ _So he manage to escape me'_ thought Hito-Shura, in correlation with Great Red last word.

 _'_ _Alas, it's my own carelessness that cause it'_ Hito-Shura ponder while calling Hraesvelgr to its aid.

 ** _QUACK_**

Hraesvelgr materialize, then Hito-Shura jump onto Hraesvelgr back and giving direction to it, it notice some unstable space awhile back.

 ** _Earth_**

 _Kuoh Town_

 ** _NIGHT TIME_**

While the havoc caused by the clash between Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon and Hito-Shura could not be felt on the three worlds, a certain brown haired teen could be seen getting restless in his sleep. Said teenager restlessness were sudden, as before, he was still sleeping peacefully while sporting a pervert grin across his face and murmur something that could be heard as "Hemu Hemu hemu, Oppai" . His wonderful dream, according to him, abruptly changed when he felt like he was floating and looking into some sort of endless void, where in every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors that could be describes as looking through a kaleidoscope. The scene change when he spot a man with a black and green tribal tattoo, shining blood red eyes, and a horn that protrude from the nape of said man. The man stare at him when suddenly the man doing some impossible feat by leaping toward him from below, arm reeled back and the man doing a spear thrust motion with his hand and aimed towards Issei's heart. Fear is the only emotion dominating him at the moment. The man's hand is getting closer and closer. When Issei felt that his life would end, the dream stop as he widen his eyes. He got up, and get into sitting position trying to catch his breath. He notice that his whole body were covered in cold sweat, that he know coming from the nightmarishdream he got.

 _'_ _I felt like my life somehow shorten just because of that dream'_ thought Issei while trying to stabilize his breath.

 _'_ _Who is that scary guy anyway? I never met any delinquent with a black and green tattoo, nor did I ever see eye so inhuman in my whole life'_ state Issei, reaching the truth unknowingly.

 _'_ _Though the most impossible think, is when the guy jumping from far distance below towards me in a single leap. I mean, it's defying every stated law of gravity for crying out loud!'_ he pondered, conveniently forgetting that it was actually a dream.

 _'_ _Ahhh, such a waste. And it was such a boobtiful dream I had before'_ Issei thought with a sigh.

Issei then turn his head towards his clock and saw it still 2 A.M. He then proceed to do the right course of action, that is, back to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, from the backside of his left palm, a green light shine dimly and formed some sort of jewel. Then it give a low thump voice and the green light fade. Leaving nothing as the reminder of it ever being there.


	4. Third Encounter - Red Dragon Emperor

**HEY HEY HEY HEY , HOW ARE YOU GUYSSS! Sorry it's been a month since my last update...my laptop crippled and can't powering up. So yeah it's really quite sad story. Anyway even though it's broken and now is getting repaired, i felt uneasy leaving my story for a long time, so i tried to write it down by hand for draft. Even now my laptop is not yet usable so don't get all your hope high before it's done. Anyway I can't reply the review now but rest assure, when my laptop healed i would certainly reply it again, faithfully.**

 **Disclaimer : Megami Tensei and Highschool DxD sadly still not my own.**

* * *

 ** _Dimensional Gap_**

 ** _QUACK_**

Hraesvelgr voice could be heard in vast space of _Dimensional Gap_ speeding with all his might to the direction said by Hito-Shura. Meanwhile Hito-Shura, standing on top of Hraesvelgr, folding its arms across its chest. Its eyes stare pointedly towards the ripple in _Dimensional Gap_ that somehow emit some kind of feeling aside nothingness and void of _Dimensional Gap_. In its mind, Hito-Shura know exactly what it could possibly mean.

 _'That's my way to reach the worlds'_ it thought.

Less than 30 seconds, Hraesvelgr reach the ripple and get closer until Hito-Shura stood 1 meter against it. Hito-Shura increase its power output until it reach 20% then flow it toward the center of the ripple. The energy twist and shaping into some sort of key to stretch the ripple. A hole made apparent in front of Hito-Shura eyes. A familiar hole that it remember as the access towards _Labyrinth of Amala_ in its old universe. It is the only way of transportation between dimensions that Hito-Shura know well after all. So naturally, it makes something similar with it.

After the hole size are big enough to fit it, Hito-Shura put its right foot on the hole and jump into it. Hraesvelgr dematerialize himself, the light particle flew toward Hito-Shura body, joining his demon brother inside Hito-Shura's makeshift of _Cathedral of Shadow_. The only difference was Hito-Shura didn't need to pay for the demon each time it need to summon them.

 _'That old fake priest still thought about making money when earth was in the state of apocalypse'_ Hito-Shura shook its head.

After it jumped inside, the way of transportation is still the same that is, free falling. Though there are no meteor for it to smash.

 _'This dimensional-travel going to be tedious'_ is Hito-Shura last thought before it decide to close its eyes and proceed to sleep falling

 ** _Earth_**

 ** _Issei POV_**

Hyoudou Issei, that's the name given to me by my parents. Though everybody just shorten it to "Ise". I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. There was a time when student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know how much my name is known to others.

"But Ise", you say.

"Aren't you unexpectedly popular?" you asked.

No, that isn't the case. After all, I'm so famous for being really lecherous that I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room. Of course, I wouldn't even thought moreover do such shameless thing as peeping into the girl's changing room…...

I'm not sorry. I was at the scene. I was in the storage room next to the Kendo Club. I was trying to peep from the hole on the wall in the Kendo Club's storage room. Unfortunately I couldn't have a look. That's because Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the hole. Seriously, those guys…..

I couldn't calm myself down when those two idiots said things like "Ohhh! Murayama seriously has big tits!" and "Ahhh, Katase sure has nice legs".

Of course I wanted to have a look! But there were guys approaching the storage room, so I ran from the scene. However, something really blissful happened to a guy like me, who would be doing all sorts of perverted stuff every day.

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl!

I felt what it was like to be a youth.

For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body. She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight.

Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and says "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"?

 ** _'Heh I don't like crow'_**

What the? Must be my imagination. Anyway, that will be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend. It won't be weird if someone says "What bishoujo game did you get that from?"

But it seriously happened! A miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl!

I actually thought it was a prank. I even thought several times that it was a result of a penalty game and that her friends were looking at us from elsewhere. That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with girls. But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace, furthermore after I got that weird dream. I want to say "It's my win!" to every guy I walked past. I started to feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. That's how confident I became.

 _On our firs date after we started dating_

I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while , I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed. I even bought a new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all. I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy.

I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me! During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence – "Your dream will be granted!" – written.

…I want to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now. When Yuuma-chan arrived she asked if I wait for a long time.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Victory! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears. I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet. After that, we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more. As I was thinking about all those sort of things, it was already afternoon.

It's the climax!

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just thinking about that! Oh, maybe we will go even further!

That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking. We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations build up. I should have a read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff! Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Gahhh! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

This is it! This must be it!

The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Umm! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far…..

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

….

…Eh? What was that?

"….Eh? That is…..huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought about. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But…

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile…..

 ** _FLAP_**

Black wings appear from her back. She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but…..

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story. But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like and adult's. Her moth is forming a cold smile.

 ** _BUZZ_**

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air. It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…..Actually, that is a spear.

 ** _HYU_**

The sound of the wind. A nasty voice follows after it.

 ** _DON!_**

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand pierces my stomach.

She threw that at me….

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood. My blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground by the time I realized it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

…Sacred, what….?

 ** _ZOOOMMMMM_**

As my consciousness got worsen and worsen, the area around the park shizzle and the air distorted. I got a chance to look at Yuuma-chan's face and even she looked confused as I am. Suddenly out of thin air a hole appeared horizontally. Then from the hole, a vertical red line were spread to the park ground. A humanoid figure leaped outside of the hole and with a crack landed on the ground, creating a dust while at it. Inside the dust, I see an eerie green line glow that made my hair stand. The dust cleared, and the figure's back is facing me. Then the figure say something that I would mock if my condition were perfect.

"Is this Earth?

And that's the last thing I heard before I lose my consciousness.

 ** _Normal POV_**

"Is this Earth?" Hito-Shura ask the winged woman, that it sure not from human race. That's the reason Hito-Shura ask in the first place.

"Who the hell are you?" Amano Yuuma, real name Raynare, ask the man in front of her with a sneer.

She thought her job is complete when the light spear pierce the lecherous boy. Now, she need to work overtime and kill this stranger that came out of nowhere. Thought she can't feel any power from the man in front of her and she couldn't even put her finger in analyzing the man's race.

 _'Maybe some wannabe magician'_ she thought with disdain.

It could be said that Raynare hate human more than anything else in this world. She thought that human were pathetic, weak creature that wasting air as they breath. All human should be tortured, toyed, and then slaughtered as that's the fate of the weak.

"I am Hito-Shura" it deadpanned.

"Half-Fiend? What kind of name is that? Whatever, you saw something you must not see freak. For that I need to kill you" she said while making a light spear on her right hand.

 ** _BUZZ_**

Raynare hurl the light spear toward the stranger, while wearing a cold smile on her face.

 ** _HYU_**

Spear of light thrown, cutting the air as it fly towards Hito-Shura's heart. It didn't eve register the spear of light and still staring at Raynare.

 _'This guy is so scared he can't even move. Poor creature you are humans'_ thought Raynare, as she watch the scene with glee.

The spear of light closing in Hito-Shura with particularly high speed. Hito-Shura's expression didn't change one bit. Suddenly, when it touched the skin of Hito-Shura, a ridiculous situation happen in front of Raynare's eyes.

 _'WHAT?'_ she thought while wearing a gob smack expression.

The spear of light didn't draw a blood from the man's skin as it supposed to do. It get absorbed, consumed, drained, and drowned like a hammer thrown in a lake.

"Is this earth?" again, the man in front of Raynare ask, face still bereft of emotion.

Suddenly, Raynare felt that the man's voice became heavier after the spectacle that revealed in front of her.

"W-w-what?" Raynare voice trembled.

She couldn't believe something as impossible as this. She knows that Fallen Angel's light spear were imbued with holy attribute and would be fatal against devil kind. But for other race, it would still leave a wound no matter what, be it a youkai or a human or even angel.

 _'H-how?'_ was the only thing she thought in Raynare's mind.

"You are testing my patience fallen angel" it said without hint of anger.

"….." Raynare murmur something.

Hito-Shura only stare at Raynare.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" shout Raynare while hurling spear of light continuously.

Hito-Shura is not even fazed as a barrage of light spearclosing in high speed. The spear of light keep getting absorbed into its body courtesy of Lightning Drain.

 _'The Fallen couldn't answer me, the human then'_ Hito-Shura's apathetic eyes glance at Issei who was lying on the ground, presumably dead.

"Samarecarm" Hito-Shura cast a spell to resurrect Issei.

It never tested to resurrect someone besides its ally before, so it just tried in uninterested matter. It doesn't really care if the human stay dead.

Bright white aura shone upon Issei's body, then he began to convulse. Suddenly, he sit up eyes wide and confused.

"HUH? I'm not dead yet?" he muttered, while caressing his stomach wondering where the hole gone to.

 _'Im-Impossible! Ho-How? And it's not a devil reincarnation! It's a true resurrection'_ thought Raynare gaping at the scene before her effectively stopping her assault.

When Issei finally get his bearing, he notice the man with a black a tribal tattoo before him, staring at him with a blood red eyes. Then he remember the strange dream he had a couple of days ago.

"Y-you! Mmph!" muttered Issei, then smack his mouth with both hand, too scared to say a wrong thing to a seemingly ultra-dangerous man in front of him.

Then he see Amano Yuuma, his used to be girlfriend turn his killer, gaping at said man with an eyes that looked like his when she throw the spear toward him. He felt something he never felt before in the entirety of his life. Anger.

"Y-you! What are you?!" Raynare say while trembling.

Her job was a mess because of this dangerous being in front of her. She didn't dare to finish her job again, she didn't dare to turn and run away from where she stood for fear of dying once she left her eye from the man, heck she didn't even dare to move her body even for 1 millimeter.

Hito-Shura glance back at the fallen angel, who thinks her presences is not needed anymore, for she in Hito-Shura's eye are mere bug.

"I am Hito-Shura" it said while lifting its right hand up until its hand is on the same height of its shoulder. It moves its hand slowly to the left.

"Guillotine" then it make a cutting motion horizontally.

A wind blade speeding towards Raynare who still trembling on her spot.

Then her neck is cut, her head fall, and then rolling on the ground. Her face only had a shocked expression.

 ** _BRUSHHH_**

A gush of blood flowing out from Raynare's neck and wing that also got cut by the force of Hito-Shura's Guillotine force. Then a thud sound came when Raynare's leg dropped into kneeling position, followed by her body.

Issei anger towards Amano Yuuma instantly gone after seeing the spectacle in front of him, shift into that of fear. But the source of Issei's emotion is not Yuuma anymore, instead the green and black tattooed man who called himself Hito-Shura.

 _'NOW I'M ABSOLUTELY GONNA DIE!'_ Issei's thought in absolute fear.

Hito-Shura glance back at the boy and again began his question.

"Is this Earth?" it asked calmly, towards the race it used to be in.

"YE-YE-YESSS!" Issei tremble in his speech.

 _'STUPID! STUPID! I NEED TO ANSWER HIS QUESTION CALMLY OTHERWISE MY HEAD IS THE NEXT!_ Issei continued his rambling in his head.

Hito-Shura nod its head in satisfaction, finally getting long awaited answer and succeed in one try.

"What City?" it continue its question toward Issei.

"Th-the city is ca-called Kuoh" Issei say, trying desperately to keep answering Hito-Shura otherwise face death.

Hito-Shura nod a second time, though its face change into confusion upon hearing the City's name.

 _'Kuoh, never been heard, not registered in my memory, conclusion: divergence'_ it conclude in its head.

Then Hito-Shura walk to Issei and looking on his downed state.

"Why did you feel like a dragon?" Hito-Shura finally asked him.

"I-I-I don't know?" Issei answer in tremble, because Hito-Shura stand 2 meters across him.

"You have spent all your usefulness then" Hito-Shura make the final verdict towards Issei.

Dread hit Issei more than when Raynare tried to kill him. Because he's not in a confused state now, he know well his life would truly end right at this moment. So he just closed his eyes and trembling in hopelessness.

 ** _TAP TAPTAP_**

A sound of foot step reach Issei's ears. He open his eye slowly, only to see the back of Hito-Shura walking away. Issei never felt such joyfulness in his entire life before.

 _'I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!'_ Issei spirit came back to him.

As he looked at the ultra-scary man, he tried to stand up. As he only manage to half-stand he shouted timidly towards Hito-Shura.

"Ah, thank you for saving my life!" Issei bowing and look back at Hito-Shura who didn't even respond and continue his walk until he gone from Issei's eye sight.

His nightmare were only memories that reside in the very back of his mind. After all, in Issei's mind, Hito-Shura is saving his life after near death moment courtesy of Amano Yuuma. Maybe he looked and act scary, he did cut his ex-girlfriend turn wannabe killer head after all, but Issei still felt grateful.

"I decide! Not only Harem King, I have to be a Strongest Harem King! So I can protect all my harem from any threat!" Issei declare with a burning determination in his eyes.

Little did he know that his declaration will changed all the future course that would happen. Before, his ultimate desire as Harem King wouldn't move his partner, who begin to wake up from slumber and didn't take any interest in Issei. After hearing the word "Strongest",

 ** _'Now Strongest, I can work with that"_** said voice in Issei's head.

Issei, who still thinking, jump so high from a shock after hearing the deep rumbling voice.

"W-who is that?! I'm a na-nasty pe-peace of wo-work! Ask any-anybody!" recite Issei quoting from a comic he read.

 ** _"Heh, that didn't sound so great if you stuttered…as for me, do you still remember that crow says something about sacred gear?"_**

"Wuuuh? My left hand talk! Wait a minute, _Sacred Gear?"_ Issei tried to remember what Amano Yuuma says.

 _"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."_

"OH YEAH! She tried to kill me for that _Sacred Gear_ " Issei said.

 ** _"The crow bitch is talking about me"_** the now identified _Sacred Gear_ clarify.

"Heh, crow bitch. Wait, my left hand is a sacred gear?" Issei confused.

 ** _"Eh? Nah not really, your hand is a normal hand. The one who reside on your left hand is the Sacred Gear in this case that would be me Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor"_** he explain to Issei, while ending it with pride.

"A Dragon reside in my left hand! So cool! So I was chosen by god and he gave me _Sacred Gear!"_ Issei determination rise even higher than before. **_"Nah not really, possessing a Sacred Gear is not so rare"_** only for his determination to be slammed down so hard, by the source of his determination no less.

 ** _"But you can rejoice, as I'm not a normal Sacred Gear. For I, Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor is one of the Longinus Sacred Gear, which is one of the strongest Sacred Gear amongst other 13 Longinus"_** again Ddraig explain and ending the conversation with pride.

"Oh ok" deadpan Issei.

 ** _"Kuh, what a blasé respond"_** Ddraig said dejected.

"Ahahaha! Sorry, Sorry. After all, you are the one who start making fun of me" Issei said while patting the back of his head in embarrassed manner.

 ** _"Ah yes I apologize for that. Let's try again this time with a proper introduction"_** Ddraig said to Issei, who answer Ddraig with a nod.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I will be the Strongest Harem King!" Issei said, head held up.

 ** _"My name is Ddraig the Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor, and I will help you achieved your dream!"_** Issei couldn't see it, but he felt Ddraig doing the same end gesture as him.

"What now Ddraig?" ask Issei looking at his left hand.

 ** _"You sure take this matter easily Issei"_** Ddraig said with a tone of confusion.

"Ah well, after all those debacle, I feel like I could accept a lot of strange thing without freaking out much now" answer Issei.

"Anyway what Amano Yuuma actually is?" question Issei, with a lot of hate feeling his word.

 ** _"Ah, those crows were an angel, cast out from the heaven for having impure thoughts, then become something called fallen angel"_** explained Ddraig like a teacher.

"Huh? I thought angel, cast out from heaven turn into devil?" Issei say with a hint of confusion.

 ** _"They are and they aren't"_** "Now you just doesn't make any sense Ddraig" **_"Will you be so kind to wait until I finish explaining Issei?"_** Ddraig said, somehow Issei could picture the annoyed face of him. Then Issei nod to Ddraig.

 ** _"Now, why I said they are and aren't, is because the progenitor of devil were the fallen angel, because all of these fallen angel numbered few and they tried to cast out as much as their angelic trait out of spite against their Father, they did some spell that change their constitution into that of bat"_** explain Ddraig ambiguously.

"You didn't sound too sure about your own explanation" say Issei, narrowing his eyes.

 ** _"Ahahaha! That's because at that time, my tamper were that of dragon normally and I'm still young to boot. I don't really paid any attention towards those race because I used to think their race were pathetic, feeble creature"_** Ddraig said in flustered tone.

"Haaaa. Ok then, next?" Issei sigh but couldn't do anything.

 ** _"Yeah, next there is a Great War between devil, angel, and fallen angel. Their battled for so long even I was caught in it"_** explain Ddraig further.

"Caught? What do you mean?" Issei asked Ddraig.

 ** _"As you already notice, I am a dragon"_** Issei nod **_"I used to have a body like a normal dragon everywhere. But in my hot headedness youth, I did some stupid irreversible thing then I paid the price. My body was destroyed then my soul sealed inside this Sacred Gear by Biblical God"_** explain Ddraig, ending with a sneer.

"Well sorry to hear that" said Issei, and get an equivalent of mental shrug that Issei somehow could picture.

 ** _"That aside, I have some important question to you Issei Hyoudou"_** Ddraig tone became serious.

Issei respond by gulping and also became serious.

 ** _"You said you're dream is to became the Strongest Harem King correct?"_** ask Ddraig.

Issei nod his head as response.

 ** _"Before you add the word Strongest, I didn't even attempt to show myself to you. But then you said Strongest, that I can worked with"_** said Ddraig.

 ** _"Know this Issei Hyoudou, this worlds is vast. The title for strongest is desired by many. As you are now, you are not even worthy to be considered as a bug"_**

Issei hung his head for Ddraig brutally honest words.

 ** _"And as the wielder of Boosted Gear, that is the name of your Sacred Gear by the way, your fate would be intertwined with mine. My enemy will became your enemy, my Arch-Rival would be yours too automatically. And as my host, your path would be filled with hardship, battle, war and all sort of clash, for I am a Dragon, and battle is our way of life"_** explain Ddraig mysteriously.

"So I need to always watch my back from now on?" ask Issei, a little bit scared about the path towards his dream.

 ** _"Heh, you will know soon enough Issei Hyoudou. Get stronger for the fateful day that will surely coming your way. I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to those who laughed at you. The existence of a Dragon that is"_** Ddraig said, with an invisible grin.

 _'Fateful day of what? Sacrifice?'_ Issei thought in confused.

 ** _'I can hear your thought you know'_** "HEY!" Issei shout.

 ** _"Doesn't matter, now go home. I felt some magic around this park. We will continue our conversation later"_** Ddraig said his final word.

Issei nod his head, scared at the prospect of meeting another supernatural being after what he went through. But before he start he remember about the brutal scene in front of him.

"What about Amano Yuma's body Ddraig? Doesn't it would make people freaked out and commotion?" Issei ask Ddraig, felling stupid that he forgot about Amano Yuma's body.

 ** _"Hmm, pay it no heed. From what I felt, there is Devil energy surrounding this city. It means this city's supernatural side is govern by Devil. I said govern but it actually means protected though, as devil nowadays are soft minded and tried to live together with human kind. That means these kind of transgression would be dealt by them"_** Ddraig again explain while emitting full teacher mode.

Issei then give a slight nod and proceed to run with full speed to his home.

 ** _FIVE MINUTES LATER_**

After Issei went home, a violet diagram is drawn in the park ground. Flash shining from the circle diagram, then two figure could beseen walking out from the diagram.

The first figure is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She worn a Kuoh Academy girl's school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Her name is Rias Gremory, one of the so called Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies.

The second figure is also a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like Rias, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girl's school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. Her names is Akeno Himejima, she's also one of the Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside Rias.

Their face look serious and high alerted. After all Rias felt a power that she knows belong to fallen angel. Some sort of holy attribute with a tainted feeling inside it. As the Devil who reside in Kuoh city, it is her job to maintain the city conduct. She will have to do battle against stray devil that dare to come inside her city, or act vigilance against fallen angel that trespass her territory without her knowing. So imagine her surprise when she felt a sudden spike coming from the Kuoh Park which felt like fallen angel. She didn't hesitate and called her friend and Peerage Queen Akeno to come with her to investigate.

"I still felt the residual power of fallen angel here Rias" Akeno finally said, calling her best friends with her name instead of Buchou, though she only did so in private.

"Same with me but-" Rias word were cut short as she saw the horrific scene in front of her.

A female body with a severed head and wing, which instantly let Rias know that this is the fallen angel she felt. Akeno too were look disturbed by the body and the head which lay on the ground not far from it.

"We can discuss the matter after we deal with all this mess Akeno" Rias voice stern, but Akeno knows that Rias is feeling unpleasant staying longer. Rias, in Akeno opinion is naïve and good natured woman after all. Which is why she is her best friend in the first place.

"Hai" Akeno nod and proceed to clean up the mess.

Then Rias contain the head and body with some spell that would put the body in static for a week or so. Then Rias look at Akeno.

"We need to contact the head of _Grigori_ about this. I could so feel the headache coming, ugh" Rias tried to lift up the mood with her quirkiness.

Akeno only smile towards her then nod her head, signaling it's time to go back to _Occult Research Club_ room.

When Rias and Akeno start to use teleport, they look back and thought the same thing.

 _'Who killed the fallen?'_

Then the diagram drawn and the light shine, engulfing both Rias and Akeno and take them back to the club room.


End file.
